teen_justicefandomcom-20200214-history
Coco Hewitt
}}|display: none;| |}} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Background information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" } | Portrayed by | style=" }| China Park |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Character information |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Full name | style=" }| Coco Hewitt |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Personality | style=" }| cynical, devious, cocky, sarcastic, malicious, sharp, quiet, friendly, funny, ambitious, sassy, sneaky, logical |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Occupation | style=" }| Student |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Alignment | style=" }| Bad, later Good |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Home | style=" }| 243 Hunter Dr |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Allies | style=" }| Natalie, Morgan, D'Angelo, Trevor, Oliver, Aysia |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Enemies | style=" }| Tori, Dionne, Bambi, Wyatt, Asher, Eric |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Likes | style=" }| Teen Justice |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Quote | style=" }| "It's nice to keep friends close by" |- ! colspan="2" style=" }|display: none;| }} text-align:center; font-weight:normal; color:#ffffff; box-shadow: 0 -3px 7px 0px #000049 inset, 0 -11px 9px 4px #0001CB inset, 0 3px 3px 0px #0001CB inset,0 4px 10px 1px #339BFC inset, 0px -32px 28px -17px white inset; background:#000BDF;" | Show Chronologically |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| First Appearance | style=" }|Passion |- style="border-top: 1px solid #999; border-bottom: 1px solid #999;" | style=" }| Last Appearance | style=" }| N/A |} |- | id="infoboxend" class="plainlinks" style="text-align:right;-moz-border-radius:15px;" | [Source] |} Coco Hewitt is a major character on Teen Justice. Coco is an student of McMullan High School where she is a member of the Teen Justice. Biography S1= Personality Coco, like Natalie, has been primarily shown to be a cheerleader stereotype. Quick to pass judgment, and insult and even bully other people. She views her bitchy behavior as honesty. Coco seems to find no issue flaunting her spot on the social ladder that is High School or to be promiscuous to remain on top. At the beginning of the season, she acts more like a sidekick to Coco, following her orders and usually letting her do all the talking. This changes when Natalie begins to become friendly to the other members, thus making Coco a devious lone wolf. She creates trouble with Teen Justice members during her time in the club, including pull a huge prank on Aysia on Homecoming, pressures Dionne and Bambi, and seduced Asher, eventually breaking up his relationship with Tori. Relationships Trevor= Songs S6= ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S7= ;Solos ep4f (92).jpg|Ugly Boy (One Night Only)|link=Ugly Boy ;Duets ep4f (tyhtgbfvdfsa).jpg|River Deep, Mountain High (Dionne) (Ressurection)|link=River Deep, Mountain High ;Solos In a Group Number |-| S8= ;Solos bgmf.jpg|Black Girl Magic (Chimes of Song)|link=Black Girl Magic Ssspc.jpg|Sexy People (Something About You)|link=Sexy People ;Solos In a Group Number Category:Reccurring Character Category:Teen Justice